Tropical Paradise
by amburnikole
Summary: Answer to WIKTT Beach Challenge...Herm and Snape get stuck in a tropical paradise...Read and Review PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

Tropical Paradise

ch 1.

by Aurora

Hermione Granger considered herself a reasonable person. But sometimes, she just didn't know what to do with Harry and Ron. Spring Break was coming up and they were insistent on her going with them to Aruba or some tropical place like that. But she was content to stay at school and research for her final paper that wasn't due for 3 more months. They nagged her constantly and she still refused. Finally they did give up, only on the consolation that she had to check out one book from the library that contained something other than school work. They had even recommended a title called "Tropical Paradise". She decided to at least give them that.

After everyone was gone on holiday, she curled up in her favorite corner of the library with her stack of books, one of which being a very peculiar looking red book. After a few hours of light reading, and about 3 volumes of Potions, Cauldrons, and Incantations, Hermione gathered the rest of her books and headed out to her dorm room.

Only too soon did she find herself looking up from the floor at the ceiling, her books spread about the floor in disarray.

When she attempted to get up, she caught a glimpse of what caused her to be in such a position.

She had run smack into Professor Snape.

She let her head fall back down to the ground.

Great.she thought.

She was shaken out of her reverie by his booming voice.

"If you are quite done lying about, I would suggest you help me retrieve your books, Miss Granger."

Hurriedly she got to her feet and began picking up stray books. Soon their hands reached for the same one and they both got up holding the red book.

Snape eyed the title.

"Tropical Paradise?"

"Harry and Ron suggested it to me."

"I'd expect nothing less from then. Who is the author?"

"I haven't the foggiest. Lets look inside. Maybe its written on the front page."

Together they opened the book but as soon as they read the authors names, before they could look at each other in horror, they found themselves flat on their backs, staring up at the warm sun.

"Damn those Weasley pranksters!"Hermione thought.

_Tropical Paradise_

_by George and Fred Weasley_

_Published by Weasley Wizard Wheezes_


	2. Chapter 2

Tropical Paradise

Chapter 1

by Aurora

Hermione began to laugh despite herself. The image of Severus Snape, angrily brushing sand from his robes, was too much for her.

"I fail to see the humor in this situation Miss Granger."

She tried to hold back the giggles.

"Sorry sir. I suppose the heat of the sun is just getting to me."

He glared at her.

"Damn those Weasleys!" he shouted to the air.

Hermione picked herself up off the beach and brushed herself off.

She began to remove her outer-robes and threw them onto the sand.

"What are you doing?"

"Im making the best of this situation sir. I'd rather not die of heatstroke."

She took note of the sweat beading on his forehead.

"I think you'd do well by doing the same."

He sighed heavily. He hated having to agree with her, but she was right. His heavy mass of robes would do nothing good for him here exept near kill him.

He tugged at the collar of his robes before throwing them in a pile on top of hers.

He then rolled up his long white sleeves and untucked his shirt.

Hermione smiled at the sight of him. She had never seen her pristine professor look so disheveld, and **gasp** human.

She then took the time to follow suit, fixing her sleeves and rolling up her pant legs.

"Well, what now?" she asked.

"Now we find out where we are and how we get out of here." he spoke somewhat harshly.

She nodded in agreement and followed him towards a grass hut in the distance.

Once there, a small note was seen attached to the door.

Snape sneered before thrusting it in her face.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_Since you cant take the initiative to go on vacation, we brought you to the vacation. There is enough here for you to survive for the next three days. The port key on the table, that old looking sock,is charmed to activate early the fourth day. Relax and have fun! _

_Luv,_

_Harry and Ron_

_P.S. In case you're wondering, you're on a minor island off of the Carribean. You have it all to yourself. No one inhabits it. Have fun! :-) _

Hermione chuckled in spite of herself.

"Well, that was nice of them I suppose." she uttered.

Snape simply glared at her.

"What? I didnt ask for this to happen. It was meant for me, not you."

"Well, now Im here for the next three days, stuck with the know-it-all because of her golden trio friends!"

"Look, Professor, if we ARE going to be stuck here on this beautiful island, I am NOT going to tolerate your moods. There is nothing we can do about this. We have nothing but each other for the next three days. Deal with it." she spoke roughly before walking off towards the shore.

"where are you going?"he called out after her.

"To swim, what else?"

He sighed before going into the hut.

He looked around at their supplies:

Towels

Sunscreen

Tan oil

Aloe Vera

Misc. Food Items

Bottled Water

One Bed

A Table

A Fridge

A Bathroom(that was a surprise)

Hula Skirts???(He silently wondered what use those could have.)

He sighed again. This was madness. He was on a forced vacation with a gryffindor girl on a beautiful island. When did he ask for this? Was this some form of torture designed to punish him for his past with voldemort? He had long thought the hug from Harry after the war was over and the bombardment of thankyou-owls he had received was punishment enough. Now this? He looked out the small window in the hut out at the ocean.

Well, it really wasnt THAT bad. Maybe he could at least try to enjoy it.

Maybe.

Just then he saw a very wet, scantily clad Hermione emerge from the water.

Whoever said Tankini's were better than Bikini's must have had Neville Longbottom make their pepper up potion. At that moment, a bikini had never looked so good.

Eww, Severus! She's a student! Your student!

_Ah yes, but here she is just a woman. No one would know, _a little voice spoke to him.

A suddenly hot potions master decided a dip in the ocean might not be bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape walked casually out to the beach in his transfigured swim trunks and white button down

Snape walked casually out to the beach in his transfigured swim trunks and white button down.

Hermione heard his footsteps in the sand and turned to see him.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought it obvious Ms.Granger. I'm going for a swim."

"Ah…I see."

He smirked evilly as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Hermione tried to stifle her gasp as his beautiful torso was put on display. She almost drooled when he started applying sunscreen.

She shook herself as he began his descent into the water.

_He is your teacher Hermione. Get it together! But he's not my teacher here…_

She sighed and lay down onto her transfigured towel and drifted off into slumber.

Hours later….

"Miss Granger!! Miss Granger! Hermione!"

She jerked awake to Snape shaking her.

"Wow!! Hey that hurts!"

"It should. You didn't put on any sunscreen and you are visibly pink and most definitely will be red by the evening."

She got up from the sand and Snape laughed.

Her front was white and her back was pink.

"Shut it you..oh gods it hurts already. Was there any aloe vera in the hut?"

"Yes."

She smirked to herself.

"Come on then." She demanded

"What?"

"You're coming with me. You can help me apply the aloe vera since it is partly your fault and then Ill make us something to eat."

"My fault? How is this at all my fault?"

"You used the sunscreen for yourself and didn't even offer to share."

He opened his mouth to retort only to find he had nothing to say in his defense.

"Alright alright. Maybe I could have offered you some. Point taken. Lets go and get this over with."

She moved inside to lie on the bed and untied the back strings on her top.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you better access."

She smiled into the pillow.

He coughed a little.

"Yes well, this will have to do for now. If we were at Hogwarts I could get you a salve that is better."

"I'm sure this will be fine."

He stared at the pink smoothness of her back and legs before smoothing on the green gel. She sighed greatly at the relief.

"mmm you're making me sleepy again."

"I'm a little tired myself actually."

She started to push up, forgetting her top wasn't fastened.

She covered herself quickly with the pillow.

"Oops…hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a nap on the floor."

"no no. I can't have that. It's my fault you're stuck here. You can have the bed."  
"I'm the gentleman and I won't let you sleep on the floor."

"Well I won't let you either."

She accio'd her wand and transfigured the bed larger.

"Come lay down." She patted his side and then transfigured one of the hula skirts into a pillow.

"um…after you replace your top."

"oh, of course."

She transfigured her top back into her white tank top and placed that back over her head.

He slid in beside her, keeping her at his back and trying not to think about how little she really had on as they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
